


fix me up

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bad boy! sunwoo, bad haknyeon, sassy chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: sunwoo gets into another fight and is pleased when his boyfriend is the one to fix him up.it’s cute just read it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	fix me up

**Author's Note:**

> don’t expect much, i wrote this after work made me brain dead.

"fuck off, asshat." sunwoo growled at haknyeon, getting all up on his face as he maintained eye contact. 

"what? you can't take the truth? your boyfriend is a slut-" haknyeon mocked sunwoo before he was slammed against the lockers harshly. 

"don't fucking talk about him like that again." sunwoo spit out, their faces an inch apart as they glared at each other. 

"he sucks off anyone that asks-" haknyeon started before he was cut off by sunwoo's fist. 

and the two started throwing skillful punches at each other, trying to get as many as they could in before they were separated by teachers. 

"don't fucking talk about him like that!" sunwoo snapped as he was held back by two teachers, watching in satisfaction as haknyeon's face dripped with blood. 

"you should've given me a chance instead of that slut!" haknyeon yelled back before sunwoo tried to punch him again. 

"take them away." one of the teachers, that didn't have the guts to step in, told the others. 

*

sunwoo sat in the nurse's bed boredly, he was getting suspended for a week but that didn't matter to him. at least he didn't have to go to school. 

"what the hell sunwoo." were chanhee's exact words as soon as he entered the office. 

"baby." sunwoo breathed out, admiring his boyfriend's outfit, loving the pink oversized sweater that chanhee was wearing. 

"don't 'baby' me. haknyeon's face is all messed up." chanhee smacked sunwoo's arm before crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. 

"good, he's a fucking asshole." sunwoo scoffed, leaning back into his arms as he watched chanhee scowl. 

"well yeah but you didn't have to punch him." chanhee exasperatedly said before taking sunwoo's chin in between his fingers and looking at the injuries he had. 

"he was talking shit about you and it was the fastest way to get him to shut up." sunwoo shrugged, watching as chanhee's face softened. 

"you defended me?" chanhee asked, his hand dropping from sunwoo's face to shyly play with the thin chain around his boyfriend's neck. 

"of course i did." sunwoo looked at chanhee with adoration, bringing his boyfriend closer. 

"you didn't have to do that." chanhee mumbled, letting go of the chain as he dropped his hand lower to play with sunwoo's black hoodie strings.

"don't start. you know i'll do anything for you." sunwoo mumbled, watching chanhee's pretty eyes dramatically roll. 

"violence is never the answer though." chanhee lightly smacked his hands against sunwoo's shoulders. 

"you sound like a prude." sunwoo laughed, hugging chanhee tightly when he tried to escape his hands. 

"where's the nurse? shouldn't she be patching you up?" chanhee asked, lightly rubbing his thumb on top of the small wounds on sunwoo's face. 

"she helped haknyeon first. apparently he's in worst condition." sunwoo shrugged, frowning a little when chanhee pushed him away. 

"fuck her, i'm not gonna keep you waiting. those could get infected." chanhee scoffed, searching the drawers for the necessary stuff to clean sunwoo's face up. 

"you're cute when you cuss." sunwoo smiled, propping his arms behind him so he could lean back on them. 

"please, i'm cute all the time." chanhee replied, putting all the stuff he needed on top of the nurse's desk. 

"that's my boy." sunwoo praised him, causing the older to flush red. 

"don't talk to me like you're my dad." chanhee rolled his eyes, although sunwoo didn't take it too serious considering the cute red flush of his cheeks. 

"i am your daddy though." sunwoo smirked, laughing when chanhee looked at him with a horrified look. 

"i refuse to accept that." chanhee scoffed before picking up the things he needed and taking them over to where sunwoo was seated.

"do you even know what to do?" sunwoo amusedly asked chanhee, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing when chanhee shot him a nasty glare. 

"it can't be that hard." chanhee mumbled, dabbing some medicine onto a cotton ball before jabbing it at sunwoo’s wounds. 

“okay, ow.” sunwoo said, glaring at chanhee when he just jabbed the cotton ball harder. 

“shush, i need to get deep in there.” chanhee told him, taking sunwoo’s chin to angle his head as he pleased. he stuck his tongue out a little as he concentrated, ignoring the way sunwoo smiled. 

“no you don-” sunwoo was cut off when chanhee gently dabbed the cotton ball on his busted lip. 

“this looks disgusting.” chanhee commented, frowning at his boyfriend’s busted lip. 

“geez thanks.” sunwoo sarcastically said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

chanhee leaned in to gently peck sunwoo’s lips before going up to leave a kiss on his forehead, he turned to put the stuff back in the box and missed the way sunwoo flushed red. the younger looked down at the ground as he prayed for the redness on his face to go away. 

“are you gonna go back to class?” chanhee asked as he placed the stuff back where he found it. 

“nah, fuck that. you wanna come with me?” sunwoo asked, already knowing the answer. 

“i can’t and you shouldn’t skip so much.” chanhee told him, walking over to home when he was done putting the stuff up. 

“it’s one day, babe.” sunwoo chuckled, resting his hands on chanhee’s waist as the older slung his arms around his neck. 

“right but you need to do something before you leave.” chanhee told him, pulling away before taking his hand and leading them towards the door. 

“what exactly do i need to do?” sunwoo asked, narrowing his eyes on chanhee when he gave him a sheepish smile. 

“you need to apologize.” chanhee told him, biting his lip when sunwoo scoffed. 

“it’s the only way to keep you from getting expelled.” chanhee explained, frowning when sunwoo took his hand back. sunwoo crossed his arms over his chest and stared at chanhee, weighting over his options. 

he really couldn’t bare to be away from chanhee, and he certainly didn’t want to leave him in a school where almost everyone is after him. 

sunwoo groaned out in frustration before sighting out, “fine, i’ll apologize.” he decided. 

“thank you, i love you so much.” chanhee cooed, moving to hug the younger. 

“yeah yeah, i love you too.” sunwoo smiled, taking the older into his arms as he rocked them lightly. 

“okay let’s go.” chanhee said, causing sunwoo’s smile to drop. 

“whatever.” he mumbled before chanhee was tugging his down the hall.


End file.
